Peaceful Melody
by TheLastRose
Summary: My thoughts of the day before OoT begins. Slight SariaxLink but mostly friendship. Oneshot.


A.N. I decided to write a oneshot that was...um...well... I'll just say it! A oneshot that no one dies in! There! Slight SariaxLink but was supposed to be friendship read it anyway you want!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

Peaceful Melody

The rising's suns light glittered through the trees warming the ground of Kokiri Forest. The young child like inhabitants slowly exited their homes letting the soft light mingle with their hair. One Kokiri girl with strangely green hair followed by a glowing fairy, made her way to another tree house.

"OI!!" she called up the ladder. "Link! Come on and get up!" Her voice floated through the house's window causing the blonde boy inside to stir. Cracking his soulful blue orbs open Link shook himself awake. He used one hand to boost himself up on the window frame to peer outside while the other cleared sleep from his eyes. A large tooth grin appeared on his face as he spotted who had called him.

"Hey Saria!" he greeted waving. "I'll be down in a second." Quickly he hopped out of bed and scrambled into his green tunic. He ran a hand through his messy hair in a vain attempt to tame it as he left the house. Link swung down the ladder landing smoothly on his feet before Saria.

"Took you long enough!" she laughed shaking her head. Her fairy fluttered down between them.

"Mido's coming!" she warmed lightly blinking a cool blue. Sure enough the orange haired boy came strutting around the corner swinging his sword lazily.

"Hey Saria why not come hang with the Great Mido instead of that fairyless loser?" he called smirking.

"Back off Mido!" Saria replied grabbing Link's hand. "Let's go Link." With that they walked off towards the Forest Training Center, a fenced in area by the Know-It-All Brothers' house where the Kokiri practiced their sword fighting skills. Once they were a fair distance from the stuck up boy Saria half turned to Link and smiled gently.

"Ignore Mido he's just……well Mido." They arrived at the training ground and both children hauled themselves up to sit on the top rail of the fence. Saria pulled out her ocarina and began playing a calming tune. The melody caught on a breeze and soared out across the forest. Kokiri lifted their heads, pausing from what ever they were doing to listen. Link let his eyes slip closed as he listened and for a while they stayed like that. Finally the song died off and the pair began to talk. Their conversation topics varied from the chance of rain, to a plan for a picnic, to finding a way to earn some rubies. The morning wore on and all too soon the sun had reached its zenith.

"Let's go get something to eat," Saria suggested jumping off the fence.

A while later Saria and Link returned to the training area and walked around it. Spotting a small tunnel in the far wall surrounding the forest Saria face lighted up.

"Link!" she cried pointing it out to him. "The Know-It-All Brothers told me that there is a treasure chest that contains a sword through there!" Excitedly she bounced over to the hole and knelt down.

"Let's go!" she motioned to the hesitating Link.

"It might not be safe!" he protested but she ignored him and began shimming in. Sighing, the blonde boy followed closely behind.

The two Kokiri found themselves in a heavily wooded maze, certain paths had been cleared.

"Weird," Saria breathed wondering out on to the path. She noticed that it went right, left and there was a dead end straight ahead. Link stiffened at the sound of rumbling and the ground started to shake. Turning to face him Saria froze in fear, out of the corner of her eye she could see a huge bolder rumbling toward her but her legs refused to move. Just before the boulder could hit something else plowed into Saria sending her and what ever it was tumbling into the dead end.

"You okay Saria?" Link asked as he sat up panting.

"Yes, thanks for saving me," she replied also sitting up. Link blushed rubbing the back of his head. The fairy fluttered over checking Saria for any injure. Finding none she flew up to her face and huffed.

"Never do that again Saria!" she scolded. "I was so worried." Another boulder rumbled by and Link glanced around.

"Let's get out of here," he said standing and helping his green haired friend up. She nodded in agreement and carefully they crossed the path and ducked out the hole.

The sun was setting, turning everything a pale orangey yellow. Saria and Link stood out front of Link's house.

"Thanks again for today," the girl smiled. "And don't worry, one day you'll also get your fairy!" Link smiled as well before nodding.

"Goodnight Saria," he told her.

"Goodnight Link," Saria replied leaning forward to give Link a quick peck on the cheek before running off home. Link blushed deeply before climbing the ladder and going inside.

Little did Link know that, that night his dreams would be haunted by dark images and that the next morning he would finally get his fairy. But he would also begin a dangerous journey, falling deep into the darker part of Hyrule. Though all through the adventure Link would always remember when Saria played that peaceful melody

* * *

A.N. TuhDuh! Took me long enough to write it! R&R no flames please. 


End file.
